Stati Uniti d'America
The United States of America (United States, US , USA, or America) was a democratic republic on the North American continent of Earth. Founded in the 18th century, the United States played a significant role in the history of Earth prior to the world's unification. The people and culture of the United States were known as American. :This country was identified on a political map of the Northern Hemisphere. This map was accessed from the library computer by the Talosians in 2254. ( ) According to Doctor Paul Stubbs, baseball, centuries ago, "was the beloved national pastime of the Americas." ( ) When the Michael Sullivan character of the Fair Haven program was beamed to the bridge of the , he thought he might have been taken to America. ( ) :America also referred to the combined landmasses of North America and South America (collectively, '''the Americas'). This usage was more common amongst residents of the Americas who were not from the United States. In context, the reference to America in "Spirit Folk" would have meant the United States.'' Storia ]] found on Omega IV]] embarked a new era in technological warfare]] ; 1600s - English colonization : English settlers established colonies on the eastern coast of North America. The New England colonists acquired the moniker, Yankees, a nickname eventually used to refer to Americans in general. ; 1692 - Salem witch trials : An alien race, the Megans briefly mingled among the Puritan population of Massachusetts, until their presence kindled the Salem witch trials. ( ) ; 1775 to 1783 - American Revolution : The colonies declared their independence from the British Empire in 1776. Under the military leadership of General George Washington and with the support of the French King, the rebellion was successful. ( ; ) ; 1788 - Constitution : The Constitution of the United States is adopted, and thereafter George Washington is elected President. ( ) ; 1861 to 1865 - American Civil War : The US was divided over the issue of slavery, leading to the secession of the southern states and the Civil War in the 1860s. Under the political leadership of Abraham Lincoln, with a military led by Ulysses S. Grant, the Union was preserved and slavery was abolished within the nation. ( ; ) ; 1917 to 1918 - World War I : The US is involved in the European conflict that broke out in 1914. ( ) ; 1920s - Prosperity and prohibition : The US is in a period of great prosperity until the Crash of 1929. ( ) ; 1930s - Great Depression : After the Crash of 1929, the US enters a period of economic upheaval and misery. ( ) ; 1940s - World War II : The USA is instrumental in the defeat of Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan in the Second World War. ; 1940s to 1990s - Cold War : High tensions emerge between the US and the Soviet Union, the two largest military and economic powers. ( ; ) ; 2001 - Terrorist attack : Two airliners are crashed into New York City's World Trade Center. ( ) ; 2020 to 2024 - Sanctuary Districts : The US establishes the Sanctuary Districts in an effort to alleviate rising unemployment and poverty, which will lead to the Bell Riots. ( ) ; 2026 to 2053 - World War III : The US participated in, and survived, the devastating Third World War in the mid 21st century, as part of a Western (North American and European) alliance against the Eastern Coalition. In 2053, a peace treaty was negotiated and signed in the American city of San Francisco. ; 2033: The US adds a 52nd star to its flag, indicating the addition of a 52nd state to the union. The flag has 52 stars until 2079. ( ) ; 2063: I Vulcaniani compiono il primo contatto con la Terra nella città di Bozeman nel Montana, Nord America. ( ) ; 2153 - Incidente Xindi : La Florida, una regione degli Stati Uniti, venne devastata dalla prima superarma Xindi. ( ) ; 22nd century - Terra Unita : The United States of America joins in the establishment of a United Earth government in 2150, and the United Federation of Planets in 2161. ::As a political entity, the United States still seemed to exist into the late 24th century according to . ::Much of US history through the 20th century was paralleled on Miri's Earth and Omega IV. States The United States was a federal union of semi-autonomous political units, called states. From 1959 through the balance of the 20th century, there were 50 States in the Union; by 2033, there were 52. The nation's capital was Washington, DC. *Alabama *Alaska - casa di William T. Riker *Arizona - site of the shootout near the OK Corral in 1881 *Arkansas *California - location of San Francisco and Yosemite National Park, home to Starfleet Headquarters; and birthplace of Starfleet Captains Christopher Pike and Hikaru Sulu *Colorado *Connecticut *Delaware - home of a tribe of Native Americans transplanted by Preservers *Florida - home of Charles Tucker III, impact site of the first Xindi superweapon *Georgia - location of Atlanta *Hawaii - location of the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941 *Idaho - home of James T. Kirk's uncle *Illinois - location of Chicago, home of Daniels *Indiana - home of Kathryn Janeway *Iowa - birthplace of James T. Kirk *Kansas - birthplace of a Q, Amanda Rogers *Kentucky - birthplace of Abraham Lincoln, location of Fort Knox *Louisiana - home of Benjamin Sisko *Maine - see *Maryland - namesake of *Massachusetts - location of Boston and Salem *Michigan - location of Detroit *Minnesota - location of Duluth *Mississippi - location of the University of Mississippi *Missouri - The birthplace of Samuel Clemens, and location of Lee's Summit, Kansas City and St. Louis. *Montana - location of Bozeman *Nebraska - location of Omaha *Nevada - location of Las Vegas *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York - birthplace of Jonathan Archer *North Carolina - location of first airplane flight on Earth by the Wright brothers in 1903 *North Dakota *Ohio *Oklahoma - first contact with Klingons near town of Broken Bow in 2151 *Oregon - namesake of *Pennsylvania - location of Carbon Creek *Rhode Island - namesake of *South Carolina - home of Harry Kim *South Dakota *Tennessee *Texas - location of the Battle of the Alamo in 1836 *Utah *Vermont *Virginia - birthplace of George Washington *Washington - named for George Washington *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming - namesake of Districts, territories, and cities The United States of America was the location of some of Earth's most important and largest cities. Among these include New York City, New Orleans, Los Angeles and San Francisco which would later become the location of Starfleet Headquarters. The capital of the United States was Washington which was located in the District of Columbia, with the city of Washington and the District having exactly the same boundaries. ( ) The District of Columbia was not granted status as a state to avoid any particular state being able to claim possession of the US capitol. The District of Columbia was also the location of all the major United States government headquarters as well as several monuments and museums, among them the Smithsonian Institution. ( ) The United States also maintained several overseas territories, protectorates, and possessions, such as Midway Island and Wake Island. ( ) :Other US overseas territories include Puerto Rico, Guam, the Marianas, American Samoa, and the Virgin Islands. An overseas United States territory has never been mentioned in ''Star Trek.'' Organization Political * President of the United States Defense and security *United States law enforcement **United States law enforcement personnel *National Security Agency *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Central Intelligence Agency * United States armed forces **United States armed forces personnel **US Air Force **US Army **US Marine Corps **US Navy *** [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier (CV-6)]] *** [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier (CVN-65)]] *** [[USS Monitor (ironclad)|USS Monitor (ironclad)]] Programma spaziale * NASA ** [[Enterprise (OV-101)|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] Americani * List of American citizens Background In , Data states that the American flag with 52 stars determines the date of the Charybdis wreckage as originating between 2033 and 2079. From this we can determine the following: *In 2033 the number of states in the US became 52 *In 2079 the United States could have: **Added one or more states **Seceded or dissolved one or more states **Changed or modified the flag format Ominously, 2079 was also mentioned in . It was the year of Q's court, defined by the time period post-atomic horror. Some assume this does not bode well for the states. However, evidence from as well as Star Trek: Enterprise suggest this may not be the case, as parts of the planet, particularly Zefram Cochrane's area (Montana) were improving due to contact with the Vulcans. A San Francisco address seen on-screen in included "USA, Earth", suggesting that "USA" exists at least as a political/geographic designation in 2154. Since the United Kingdom's Royal Navy continued to exist in 2154, this indicates that all nations did not completely surrender their sovereignty in joining the United Earth Government in 2150. Certainly, James T. Kirk was well-versed in, and quite passionate about, United States documents and customs, so much so that he was able to give an impassioned, memorized recital of the Preamble to the Constitution to the Yangs of planet Omega IV. ( ) Samuel T. Cogley referenced the Constitution to the court at Kirk's trial in , so the United States obviously looms large in the minds of Starfleet officers in the 23rd century. There are many references to individual American states throughout the run of all the series, but it is not specified if the references are solely geographical or if they retain a political implication as well. The 52-star flag seen in "The Royale" is unusual in that the field of stars rests on a red stripe instead of a white stripe. The 15-star "Star-Spangled Banner" flown over Fort McHenry during the War of 1812 was the last such flag, and since then, all flags (then returning to 13 instead of 15 stripes) have had the familiar arrangement of the field being to the left of the first seven stripes and resting on the 8th, a white. This was probably an error in the art department, but being a future flag, it could be "official," with the government making that change for one reason or another, though it seems unlikely. "The Omega Glory" makes it clear that the war there occurred generations ago, and that post war the lifespan lengthened to about a thousand years. This places the war well before 1200 AD, meaning that Omega IV had the United States of America, the Pledge of Allegiance, and the United States Constitution several centuries (at least) before Earth. Collegamenti esterni * * de:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika en:United States of America fr:Etats-Unis d'Amérique nl:Verenigde Staten van Amerika Category:Paesi della Terra